


Team FLME: Volume 1

by Super_Human456



Category: RWBY, Team FLME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456
Summary: The first adventures of Team FLME and their time at Beacon Academy.  Shall we begin with a ghost story.Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.  All characters from RWBY are own by Rooster Teeth.  All RWBY OCs within this story are owned by me.





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first volume of my fan series, Team FLME. You can check out more of it over on Wattpad under the name Benthebest456. I write in transcript style because I personally see it better as a TV script. I will eventually move over to actual, proper writing once the series is fully over. You you all enjoy.

In a black void several memory flashes appear. A few sword swings are heard and a young Frederic Scorch sees his father, Abraham and mother, Rouge, are running through a town while memories come in and out.

Rouge: Fred!

Abraham: C'mon. Mason!

The memory cuts to black and reappears as Abraham and Rouge are in a pile of rumble and fire surrounding them. Both in great pain.

Abraham: GO!

Fred's father yelled and suddenly the little boy closes his eyes and opens them to a beeping alarm clock. Now a 17 year old Frederic Scorch awakes in a hotel bedroom on the Island of Patch, sun beaming into his eyes. He slowly gets up while holding his head in pain. He stops the alarm and gets out of bed.

Fred: Alright, c'mon, Ember. We gotta go.

Ember Ignis is asleep in the other bed of the two bed hotel room.

Ember: (With a groan) Just a little longer.

Fred then throws a pillow at Ember and it hits him in the face.

Fred: Up, now! We need to move. The trip to the airship is forty minutes from here and the ship is leaving in two hours. And it takes you about twenty to get ready, so...?

While he is saying this, Ember is groaningly getting up and smacks his lips together.

Ember: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. But still, you have to admit, you'll miss this place.

Fred is cleaning up his side of the room and making his bed.

Fred: I guess.

Ember: C'mon. This was our home for four years. Our first time away from everyone, even Mom and Dad.

Fred: Yeah well, I won't. Just like home, bad memories.

Ember: Hey! (Fred turns back to his brother) The bully thing is done alright. We're heading to Beacon Academy. BEACON!

Ember walked up to Fred and placed a hand on Fred's shoulder.

Ember: And you promised me you'll be turning over a new leaf, alright. So, drop the mopey dopey stuff and let's just enjoy ourselves, am I right?

He offers Fred a smile, Fred gives him a smile back.

Scene transition to the two on the airship

Fred looks down at his open palm. He hears screams and the word "run" over and over again. He appears to be shaking but is shocked out of it via his brother hitting his shoulder. Fred jerks up to see his brother holding two cups of coffee, both with ads for the Burns Industries Corporation plastered on them.

Fred: (nervously) Oh, thanks.

Fred takes the cup from his brother's hand. Ember then takes a position next to Fred, leaning against the walls of the airship. He looks over to Fred to see fear in his eyes. Fred is still shaking a bit. Ember then grasp Fred's right shoulder. Fred turns his head swiftly towards him.

Ember: Hey, you doing ok?

Fred: (Still nervous) Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.

Ember: Look man. I know you miss them, both of them. Believe me, Mom and Dad do too. But you cant always beat yourself up over it. Think you still got, Isaac. Even if he isn't around that much.

Fred: (scoffs) Hey, he's a pro. Besides, he still keeps in contact with us. He is our brother after all.

Suddenly both hear a news report being broadcasted.

Cyril Ian (Voiceover): The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

Lisa: Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted several events, mostly lead by this unnamed officer.

The screen shows an image of the White Fang Officer Fred witnessed the night at the docks. Fred narrows his eyes at the Faunus and sightly gasps as he recognizes the figure. Suddenly, the screen changes again to a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaces it.

Glynda: Hello, and welcome to Beacon!

Ember: Who's the lady?

Glynda: My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

Ember: Oh.

Glynda: You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. (disappears)

While Fred looks unfazed and continues to look forward, Ember bumps his shoulder yet again.

Ember: Check it. (Ember points out the window to a marvelous view of Beacon Academy.) (Whistles) Mom and Dad weren't kidding. That's a view right there, ain't?

Fred: Yeah, I guess.

Ember: Remember, new leaf.

Fred: Oh will you just stop with that.

Ember: I will. Don't worry, Boss.

Fred: And don't call me that either, alright. I'm not a team leader.

Ember: Hey, it's Ozpin. You're not one now, but you will be.

The airship is seen approaching a large body of water with Beacon at the top of the cliff.

Ember (Voice-over): Besides, like I told you, this is our home now.

Fred (Voice-over): Yeah, well. (sighs) Let's do this thing...and please don't do anything stupid.

Ember (Voice-over): (Slowly fading voice) Does beating people count as stupid?

Fred (Voice-over): (Slowly fading voice) Yes.

Ember (Voice-over): (Slowly fading voice) Or, blowing something up?

Fred (Voice-over): (Slowly fading voice) Yes.

Ember (Voice-over): (Slowly fading voice) Or how about-

Fred (Voice-over): (Slowly fading voice) Ember!

Scene Fads into black.


	2. Beacon of Hope

The opening ends to a view of several ships carrying students and docking at the entrance of the school. The doors open of one of the ships and several students run out into the campus of Beacon Academy. Fred and Ember the last two off the ship and last to step foot on the campus officially.

Fred and Ember: (as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy) Wow...

Ember: (Spins around) Now see, this is what I'm talking ABOUT! (He says as he finishes his spin facing Fred.) Patch ain't got nothing on this, am I right. ...Fred?

He turns to see his brother staring at Beacon's statue in front of the Amphitheater. Fred sighs and looks down, almost saddened by the sight in front of him.

Ember: Ahem!

Fred turns around to see his brother standing with his arms crossed. Fred inhales and breaths out deeply. He nods and Ember walks up to him and nods as well. The two begin to walk around the Amphitheater and into the main area of Beacon. They walk down a main avenue and examine the school.

Fred: I cant believe Beacon is this large.

Ember: Well, what do you think it was going to be?

Fred: I don't know. No bigger than Signal maybe, but this...this is, just wow.

Ember: (Chuckles) Wow, never seen you speechless before.

Fred: Yes you have...one to many times.

Ember: New leaf!

Fred: Got it.

Glynda: (Over the intercom) Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater for Professor Ozpin's speech? Thank you.

Fred: Well, let's get going.

Ember: Yeah! Time to kill some demon bears.

The two enter the massive amphitheater and look around at the massive celling. They enter into a row around little grouping of students. Ember then begins to sniff the air giving off a grossed out look.

Fred: You ok?

Ember: Yeah, it is...something...familiar.

The boys attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

Ozpin: I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. (as the students whisper among themselves) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

Glynda: (as Ozpin leaves, she steps up to talk) You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

Ember: So it beings.

Fred: Let's just..get going.

_________________________________________________________

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Fred is leaning against the wall looking out the window while sketching out a picture of the moon and the window itself. Ember suddenly lands next to him, creating a small thud.

Ember: S'up.

Fred: (Sighs) Hey.

Ember: C'mon man, its Beacon. Initiation tomorrow. Get excited. You know the plan, right? (As he talks he hits his fist to the palm of his other hand.)

Fred: (Scoffs) Of course I know the plan. I made it.

Ember: (Chuckles) Just...(sniffs) messing (sniffs again)...with you.

Ember then stands up and looks around. He sniffs a few more times before he turns to the far left.

Ember: Uh, hey I...got to go...check something out. I'll be back soon.

Fred: Get going.

Ember walks in the direction he was sniffing at. Fred continues his sketch.

Leia: Heads up!

A cork hits Fred in the back of the head, resulting in a minor grunt. He grabs the cork and looks around angrily. A girl runs up behind him.

Leia: Sorry, sorry, sorry. Didn't think it would have that much of a propulsion.

Fred: It's fine, it's fine ok. (He hands her the cork.)

Leia: Yeah. The name's Leia. Leia Burns.

Fred: Frederic Scorch. But everyone calls me Fred.

Leia: Well, it is a pleasure, Fred. Now if you excuses me, I have some Dust infusion I like to get back to.

Leia gets up but is stopped by Fred.

Fred: Wait! Dust infusion. Isn't that a Burns Industries tactic.

Leia: Heiress to the company.

Fred: Oh! Your THAT Leia Burns.

Leia: Yep...Wanna help out.

Fred: (Standing up) You had me at Dust infusion.

The two smile and walk back to Leia's bag.

Scene transition to Ember walking through the ballroom.

Ember walks through the ballroom, still sniffing the air until he arrives in front of a girl in pink robes with a pink bow onto of her head. Ember sniffs the air one more time and understands the familiar sent.

Ember: Hey, Kitten.

The girl looks up to reveal, May Fumi sitting on her sleeping bag reading a book.

May: Oh, it's you.

Ember: I see you took my offer.

May: Well it was better than the streets. So, what do you want?

Ember: Well, I just wanted to say, that a...that fight you and I had, you did...really well.

May looks up at him.

May: What?

Ember: Yeah. Good use of Semblance, weapon converse and usage. Hand to hand needs some work, but other than that your pretty solid if you asked me.

May (smiles): Um. Thanks.

Ember: So, your name?

May: Um?

Ember: I uh...never got your name.

May: May, Fumi.

Ember: Ember Ignis. So, what's with the whole bow, thing. (She looks back up at him.) I mean, you are a Faunus, be proud of it.

May: Look, it's just...personal. Alright. Just...leave me alone, ok. (She goes back to reading)

Ember: (He looks down in sadness, but raises his back up.) Alright. Well good night. And (she looks at him again.) Good luck. (He walks back to his bag.) And again, you do look cuter with them out.

May blushed at the comment again and shook her head to get out of the moment.

Scene transition to Leia and Fred working on the Dust infusion kit.

Leia: Alright, ok. Watts?

Fred: Stable, 75. Pressure systems?

Leia: 255. (She places her hand on a small lever.) And?

Leia pulls the lever and the Dust ejects and is projected through a silver rifle.

Fred and Leia: Ha ah! Yes. (They high five.)

Leia: We did it!

Fred: Yeah.

Ember: Did what?

Ember approaches the two.

Fred: Injected Dust into Leia's rifle.

Ember: Who?

Fred: Oh, Ember this is Leia Burns of the BIC.

Leia: Hello. (Ember waves high)

Fred: Leia this is my brother, Ember Ignis.

Ember: Wassup.

Fred: Well, initiation starts early tomorrow-

Leia: It starts at like, ten.

Ember: He'll be up at five training and eating breakfast.

Fred: So, night.

Leia: Night. It was nice to meet you guys.

Fred: Same to you.

The two return to their sleeping bags and both enter them.

Ember: Look at that. New leaf is paying off already uh, Fred?

Fred: Just go to sleep.

The lights in the ballroom go out, enveloping the scene in black.


	3. Initiation

The opening ends to Fred doing pull ups on the balcony overlooking the ballroom. He then lets go and wipes his face with a towel while shirtless. He then grabs his shirt and the scene changes to Fred brushing his teeth with Ember next to him. Fred spits into the sink and looks at Ember. They nod and walk out. The scene changes to the two standing in the locker room.

Ember: So, think your ready?

Fred: As ready as I can get.

Ember: So, what's the signal? Fred?

Ember turns over and looks at Fred who is looking down at a photo in his hands.

Ember: Hey! (Fred looks up and back to Ember.)

Fred: No signal. Just track me. (He throws Ember a towel.)

Ember: I don't need your- Oh man! (Fred laughs as Ember throws the towel back.) That's nasty!

Fred: I know.

Pan over to Leia loading her rifles a few lockers down.

Leia: Alright, dust infusion is good. Ammo count high. (In head) And no Schnee, great as always.

Leia looks over to Fred and Ember and walks over.

Leia: You guys ready?

Ember: You know it!

Fred: As I can get.

Ember: Relax, Boss-

Fred: I'm not a "Boss".

Leia: Ah, sibling banter.

Fred: What's that suppose to mean?

Leia: Oh, nothing. I'll catch you guys in the field. (She walks off.)

The two bothers join her. Scene changes to a group of first-years over looking Beacon cliff. Fred and Ember stand at the far end, away from Ozpin. Ember is between Fred and an unknown student. Leia joins in the line next to Fred and the two nod to one another. May is seen a few spaces away from the three.

Ozpin: For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... TODAY.

Ember: (To Fred) Like Dad, said.

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. (Fred and Ember smile at one another.) That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

As he says this, Ember drops his smug smile and is replaced with a face of fear.

Ember: Uh, what did he just say?

Ozpin: You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

Ember: When can we start.

Ozpin: Good! Now, take your positions.

Everyone takes a pose on their tile. May is the first to be launched, then the student next to Ember. Ember looks to Fred and winks and is then launched. Fred turns to Leia.

Fred: Best of luck.

Leia: You too.

Fred is then launched and Leia is launched afterwards.

Ember is flying above the woods, using the trees to leap forward.

Ember: Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!

Ember then looks to his right to see a blonde figure doing the same thing and moving farther and faster then him. He scoffs.

Ember: Hm. Show-off.

With that Ember grabs onto a tree, backflips off of it and lands on the ground. He cracks his neck and knuckles and runs into the woods.

Back to the air, Fred is still falling towards the tree line. He activates his wrist blades and cuts through a tree, grabs it and uses it to break his fall. Fred then dusts himself off and gets of the tree and begins a stroll through the woods.

Fred (Thinking): Alright, the temple is on the north side of the forrest so if I...(he places his hand on some moss.) Got it.

Fred then begins to walk to the north. He then hears something in the woods. He turns and activates his weapon. Suddenly an Ursa emerges and falls on the ground with two knives in its skull. Ember emerges and picks up his knives.

Ember: S'up.

Fred: It's nice to see your still alive.

Ember: Like there was any doubt. (The two do a quick bro-hug.)

Fred: Moss is on the tree on that side.

Ember: And I was able to get a good ariel view. Its due...northeast from this position. (He points towards the northeast.)

Fred: Let's move it.

The two begin to run towards the northeast. Scene changes back to Leia walking through the forrest. She then stops and slowly looks around. She turns around and a King Taijitu emerges. The black head of the snake Grimm strikes and Leia flips away. She unleashes her rifles and begins to open fire at the Grimm's head. The white head then strikes at her. Leia flips away and lands on the black hand and shoots the Grimm in the eyes. When the head raises, Leia slides down the neck and transforms her rifles into clubs and hits the neck repeatedly. She then jumps back onto the white head and runs up the neck to the head. She uses her clubs and stabs the Grimm in the eyes, killing it.

The black head then moved its head back and hits Leia into more of the clearing, getting ride of her weapons. When the head strikes, Leia activates her Semblance and blocks the attack. When the head hits the shield and is stunned. Suddenly, a sniper blast hits the Grimm, placing it in further pain. Leia makes a break for her rifles and grabs them. When she turns around to the King Taijitu, she sees it dead and sees May Fumi on top of it. May leaps off the dead Grimm and walks away. Leia then walks up to May and the two look to one another.

Leia: Hey, partner.

May smiles at her.

_________________________________________________________

The scene changes to Fred and Ember continuing their walk through the woods. The two reach a large clearing and stop at the middle.

Fred: You too?

Ember: Ears man. (He points to his fox ears.)

A pack of beowolves emerge. The two go back to back and wait for a strike. The pack attacks and Fred and Ember kick and punch one each respectively. Ember leaps into the pack and cuts two down before throwing one of his knives into the mouth of one of the beowolves while Fred cuts the head off and throws the knife back to Ember. As another beowolf strikes at Fred, he kicks it into the ground and then knees another one in the jaw. Fred then cut the head off of the beowolf.

Suddenly, an Ursa comes into the scene and swings at Ember who dodges the strike and jumps up and slaps his hands against the Ursa's head. Fred then kicked the Ursa in the stomach and knocked it onto its back. Fred and Ember grab one another wrist and throw one another into two beowolves. However, three more Ursa came into the clearing along with dozens more beowolves.

Ember: We're gonna get overrun here.

Fred: Steamroller!

Ember used ice dust to freeze a small portion of the ground in front of them while Fred uses his burn dust to melt it causing steam. The two quickly ran off and onto a higher clidd, overlooking the valley full of Grimm.

Ember: Well, that was a good work out.

Fred: You think we'll still find the temple.

Ember begins to sniff once again.

Ember: Yep. I got a good scent. And look, moss.

They get up and look at the moss.

Fred: So, if that is north, then (He points north and then trust it to the northeast) that is the temple location.

Ember: Booyeah!

Fred: Lets move.

The two run up to a cliff overlooking an abandon temple.

Fred: Here it is.

Ember: And that scent is getting stronger. (He sniffs) A LOT stronger.

Fred: Good or bad.

Ember: Good, now come on.

Ember leaps down the cliff with Fred following suite. The two land and enter the temple area. They walk up and view the chess pieces. Ember sniffs again.

Ember: She's here.

Fred: Who?

Ember: Kitten.

May Fumi and Leia Burns emerge from the wilderness and leap down the cliff to the temple.

Ember: Hey, girls!

Leia: Fred, Ember. You two doin' alright?

Fred: As well as you can get. (He turns to May.) And you are?

Leia: Fred, Ember, meet my partner, May Fumi.

May: Hello, Frederic. (She turns to Ember) Fox Boy.

Ember: Bout time there, Kitten.

Leia: Wait, you two know each other.

May: Hardly.

Ember: Remember Sweetheart. You attacked first. (He smirks.)

Fred: Quiet the both of you. I want to make sure every new student here gets out alive and not to die. That includes by bickering.

Ember: Got it, boss. You always were one to take control.

Fred: Stop calling me that. Look, I'm not a leader okay. And I never will be. I just don't want anyone to die while I'm here.

A loud roar is heard in the background.

Leia: Yeah, I'm with Fred on this one guys. We gotta move.

Ember: Incoming!

The roar goes off again.

Fred jerks his head to the source of the roar and the scene cuts to black with one last roar.


	4. Team FLME

The opening ends to Fred in the main shot. Leia, May and Ember are all behind him.

Fred: Move!

The group evades to the sight of giant Nevermore feathers crashing along the surface of the ground. Leia and Ember open fire at the Nevermore which is now circling around them and continues its assault on the group. Fred and May are standing inside the temple with May using her sniper rifle against the beast with Fred using his Semblance of pyrokensis to strike the Nevermore.

Fred then grabs the white bishop piece and then launched a line of fire at the Grimm. He jumps onto the podium that was previously holding the bishop. He places some fire around his foot and backflips and shoots the beam of fire at the Nevermore which forces it to crash into the ground behind the temple.

Fred: We need to move, NOW!

Leia: May, grab a piece and lets go.

May grabs the first piece in arms reach which is the other white bishop piece and the four begin to run towards the northern cliff as previously instructed. As the team is running through the forrest the Nevermore gets back up and begins to follow them. Both Ember and May detect it and turn around.

May: It's coming back!

Ember: (To May) Go! GO!

The two begin to open fire at the Nevermore which responses by launching more feathers at it. Ember and May are then engulfed by Leia's shield Semblance, which she also uses to defend Fred and herself from the same attack. When the shield's disappear, Leia opens fire at the Grimm with Fred following suit, also launching more waves of fire at it, however, nothing appears to be working.

The four continue to run and shoot at the Nevermore and run towards the cliff. While they are running, May hears and sees packs of beowolves approaching the group.

May: We got beowolves!

Ember: Seriously! How many of those things exist out here?

The Nevermore roars again and launches more feathers at the group. The four evade and keep running.

Ember: Ok, who the heck has a plan to take this thing out. (He slashes at a beowolf pouncing at him.)

Leia: Nevermore's weak points are at the joints of the wings and body. The tail feathers are also a good weak point. Eyes and mouth are properly the greatest weak points but are the hardest to get. So, who wants to take this thing down?

Fred: (To Leia) Can you get me up there?

Leia: Yep.

Fred: (To Leia) Alright. (To everyone) Ember, May. Focus on the beowolves, you two got ground game.

Ember and May nod with Ember smirking.

Fred: Leia, get me up to that Nevermore then join in on the ground game. Alright?

Leia: Got it.

Fred: Alright. Move it!

Ember and May begin to fire at the Grimm around them. May slashes at a beowolf that pounced right in front of her and cuts it in half. Ember jumps to the upper area of the beowolf severed by May and threw it at another beowolf. Leia and Fred also slash at a few beowolves until the Nevermore flies over the four.

Fred: Leia. Now!

Leia runs in front of Fred and flips forward, Fred then jumps towards Leia and lands on her feet. Leia uses a charge from her clubs and kicks upward, launching Fred into the air and towards the Nevermore. Fred grabs the Nevermore wings and begins to hold on for dear life. He then throws himself forward a bit so that he was in front of the Nevermore's wing. Fred lets the wing fly under him and he grabs back.

Back on the ground, Ember, Leia and May continue their defense from beowolves. Leia is constantly firing her rifles at the incoming Grimm while Ember and May are slashing throw two beowolves that pounced at them. Above them they hear a loud screech. All three look up to see Fred within the Nevermore's beak throwing fire into the mouth. Fred then forcefully closed the beak of the Nevermore before running along its back, slashes across its back.

Fred then used his semblance and threw fire at the Nevermore's tail feathers, lighting them on fire. Fred then made one last, large slash along the bone that connected the wing of the Nevermore to the body, severing the wing. The Nevermore then came crashing down and Fred jumped off the back of the Grimm, headed towards the group. Just above the tree line, a yellow shield forms below him from Leia. He uses the platform for a safe landing. As the four regroup, a large pack of beowolves comes right in front of them.

Ember: Seriously! How many of these things are there!

Ember then runs towards the pack and jumps up to be met with the dead Nevermore corpse, which he punched and the corpse flies forward and kills the entire pack. May then runs forward and slashes throw the the remaining beowolves. As May stopped, an Ursa emerges behind her to which she stabbed, picked it up and threw it across the plain. May then spins around to form one last slash towards three beowolves which appear to be unscathed. However, as she places her sword on her back, all three beowolves are severed in half and are dead.

Fred and Leia then run past her, pushing forward. However, Ember stops and bumps May's shoulder, getting her attention.

Ember: Told you, you belong here. (He winks and runs off.)

May then smiles and follows the other three. Leia leaps over Fred and knocks away a few Grimm and slaps both her clubs against an Ursa's head, crushing its skull. She then kicked it away. The four then reached the cliff, however, one final Ursa standing at the cliff. Fred quickly runs up to it and unleashes a fury of slashes with his wrist blades, forcing the Ursa back into the cliff.

Fred uses one large fire blast to incarnate the Ursa and propelled himself to the top of the cliff. After he lands and stands up, a small gasps comes from his mouth as he runs back to the cliff, only to see the three whom he was with were moving up the cliff via Leia's shields.

Fred: You guys alright?

Leia: Doin' just fine, boss man.

Ember: Way to show off, Fred.

Fred: I try.

Fred gets on his stomach and extends a hand out to the group. Ember is the first to take it. He makes it to the the top of the cliff and takes a similar stance to Fred and helps May up while Fred helps Leia onto the cliff. As all four make it to the cliff, they hear some slow clapping and turn to the source only to be met by Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch.

Fred: Professor Ozpin!

Ozpin: Amazing. An excellent performance by both pairs.

Ember: Eh. It was nothing.

Ozpin: So it would seem. Your pieces please.

Fred then reaches into his jacket to pull out the white bishop piece from earlier while May unhooks the second white bishop piece from her belt. The two then place both pieces into Ozpin's hand.

Ozpin: Hm. An excellent choice from the both of you. White Bishops signify strategy and comradely. Very fitting. (He walks over to Goodwitch and places the pieces into a bin.) You four will return to the amphitheater. Professor Goodwitch and I will wait for the final eight students. (He looks at his scroll.) It appears that they are having...quit the day. Dismissed.

The four students walk away from the cliff and return to Beacon.

_________________________________________________________

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk from the stage to take their place within the large crowd and or to their new dorm rooms.

Four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

Ozpin: Frederic Scorch, May Fumi, Leia Burns, and Ember Ignis. You four returned with the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team FLME (Flame). Led by...Frederic Scorch.

Fred: Huh? Wait what?

Ember then slaps his back in a playful manner.

Ember: Now, I can officially call you, Boss.

Ozpin: Congratulations, Mr. Scorch.

The four leave the stage as four more students are called up. As the four walk through the crowd, fellow first years and offering high fives to the four and some second and third year students are offering Fred some high fives.

Ember: Told you you be leader. Mom and Dad are gonna freak! Isaac too!

Fred: You guys...fine with this?

Ember: You know my answer.

Fred: Leia, May?

Leia: Look, I may be the future leader of the BIC but out there, you are the leader. Not me, so deal with it.

May: Like they said. Besides, your the only logical choice.

Fred: Well thanks...team.

Ember: Yeah! Team FLME Baby!

Leia: Whoa!

Scene Fads into black.


	5. Classes

The opening ends to the window overlooking Beacon Academy from the new room of Team FLME. Pan over to May Fumi sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning suddenly, her bow is removed, reviling her cat ears. She turns her head to see Ember Ignis standing right before her, already dressed in his new school uniform.

Ember: Morning, Kitten.

This causes May to fall out of her bed only to be caught by Leia on the other side. Fred comes behind Ember and slaps him in the back of the head.

Ember: What was that for?

Leia: For being weird.

May: (To Leia and Fred) You guys aren't-

Leia: Your a Faunus, with cute cat ears. I'm cool with it. (She smiles)

May: Fred?

Fred: Um, (He points to Ember) Brother, remember. You're a person, and our teammate. We would have to get used to it regardless.

May: (Sighs) Thank you. Anyway. (To Ember) What in the world is wrong with you?

Fred: I can answer that.

Ember: Don't.

May: We both can.

Leia: (To May.) This guy (she points to Ember whom is smiling.) wanted everyone up early for some reason.

Ember: Bed arrangements, desk, unpacking. You know, we don't live inside a ballroom anymore guys.

Leia: Yeah, but a different approach would properly be better.

Fred: You get use to it after a couple years.

May: (Sarcastically) Oh...Yay.

Ember: Don't need the sarcasm. Let's just get started.

Upbeat montage music starts playing. Fred and Ember move a bed as Leia is directing them. May is setting up her desk on the far right side of the room, in-between two of the beds. Leia is hangs up a poster of the "ACHIEVE MEN" above her bed next to May's desk. Ember jumps off of the wall on the far right of the room from a pull up bar he finished hanging before it comes crashing down. Fred places up a tact board above his desk next to the main entrance on the right side of the room and places his sketch of the night sky from Beacon on it. Leia walks up to Fred and his desk and does a quick snap and point to the sketch and offers a large, bright smile. Fred keeps his straight face.

A quick pan around the room shows Ember's desk on the far left side next to a bathroom door. Along the same wall is a large standing lamp with a bookcase next to it. Then is the main door which on its right from the inside lies Fred's desk with his tact board. On the far right wall is Leia's desk which holds three selves above it and a small table lamp. Then is the door for a closet and the back wall which has all four beds pushed back against it.

On the far right is Leia's then May's desk, then May's bed. Across from the center of the room to the left side it is Fred's bed then Ember's. Pan back to the team standing in the center of the room.

Leia: Mission complete!

Ember: Thank you! Finally I can kick back and-

Leia: Go to class!

Ember: What!

May: This place is a school. Put two and two together, Fox Boy.

Leia: (To Fred) Time check.

Fred: 8:30. We got half an hour.

Ember: Night!

Fred: Then I'll see you later. I'm heading to class with...Professor Peach it seems.

Leia: Same. Race You!

Leia bolts out the room and into the hallway.

Fred: She does know that I don't really care. Right?

Suddenly Ember bolts out the doorway.

Ember: YOU CANT OUTRUN ME HEIRESS!

Fred and May are the only two the dorm room.

Fred: Why do I even try. (He begins to walk out but stops and turns to May who is staring out the window.) You coming?

May: Um? Oh right. Sorry.

May walks out the dorm with Fred following behind her and closing the door.

_________________________________________________________

Chemistry sets are scattered along a desk. The white board is also covered with notes about human and Faunus biology-behind a young Professor Peach.

Peach: Students, you be here to kill monsters, but sometimes the monster are those around you. I am of course referring to those who wish to crash our entire society. It is your duty to protect it, either Faunus or Human.

The members of Team FLME are sitting in the far right corner of the room with one another as Fred is quickly taking notes with Leia following suit as Ember seems uninterested and May is starting out the window.

Peach: So students, first question. Grimm Biology. Who can tell where the spikes on an Ursa Major form from and their weakness point.

Immediately, Leia raises her hand.

Peach: Yes, Ms. Burns.

Leia: The spikes outward from what would be the spinal cord or rib change, but since no one has been able to research a Grimm skeleton before it is purely hypothetical. As for their weakness point, sides of the head and eyes along with the chest of an Ursa are where the Grimm is weakest.

Peach: Correct. Absolutely correct.

Leia smiles and nods.

Peach: Now then, who can tell me what many speculate is the reason behind Faunus ears, i.e. extra ears. Ms. Fumi, is it?

May: Hm?

Peach: Can you tell us the answer?

May: Hm...well. I, um?

Peach: I see. Anyone else. (Fred raises his hand.) Mr. Scorch

Fred: Enhanced hearing, senescing enhancement. A variety of things, but it is mainly those two.

Peach: Good. (She turns to May.) It is alright, Ms. Fumi. You will have your time soon enough.

Peach continues her lecture as May resumes her sight out the window. While Leia and Ember resume their listening, Fred looks on to May and gives a sad look.

_________________________________________________________

Ember Ignis now lies his head on a desk asleep with his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating the team. While Leia is struggling to keep up with notes, she turns to Fred who is writing down notes from the next two chapters rather than the current one.

Leia: (Whispering) What? How?

Fred: (Whispering) Life skills. Now listen.

Oobleck: Now, now students, clam down. Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" (a hand is raised) "Yes?"

Fred: The Battle of Fort Castle.

Oobleck: Correct. Now, which one of you can tell me what was the advantage the Faunus held over General Lagune's forces? (Fred's hand raises again) (Oobleck sighs) Anyone other than Mr. Scorch. (No one raises their hand.) Well, Mr. Scorch you have the floor.

Fred: Faunus have an exceptional ability of night vision. The General was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured.

Oobleck: Correct once again, Mr. Scorch. Excellent work.

Fred: (To Leia; Whispering) Suffer.

Leia gives an annoyed look which folds into a playful smile.

Leia: Your on.

Fred smiles back and resumes listening to the doctor however, he spots May looking out the window yet again. May gives off a small sigh.

_________________________________________________________

Ember is seen in the center of a lecture hall, punching a Boarbatusk in its face after grabbing on its two large horns. Ember then mounts the Grimm and takes his two knives and stabs them in the Grimm, killing.

Peter Port: Excellent, an absolutely stunning show, Mr. Ignis.

Ember: Anytime, Professor.

Ember walks back to his seat in the same row as his team. Fred gives him a small high five and takes his seat. Fred looks back down the row to see May, doodling on her notes, not caring about the lesson at all.

Scene cuts to black.


	6. Ghost Stories

The opening ends to Team FLME walking back to their dorm room after a day of classes around a month after the school year began. Leia and Ember are first to enter followed by Fred and finally May who appears s bit more distort compared to the rest.

Leia: Man, that test was brutal. (She collapse on her bed) Need, sleep!

Ember follows suit, lying on his bed.

Ember: Second that notion.

Fred: Alright then. We got the rest of the week ahead of us. All of you, get some sleep.

Ember: Got it.

_________________________________________________________

After the team gets changed into their pajamas. Fred is lying on his bed, eyes closed. A small creek is heard and Fred's eyes shoot open. He quickly gets up and looks around to see Ember sleeping in his bed and Leia doing the same. However, he does not see May and gets up of out his bed and gets his boots on and leaves his dorm.

_________________________________________________________

May is sitting with her legs dangling of the sides of the roof to her dorm building. She overlooks Beacon Academy and sighs quietly to herself. Suddenly, a case of sodas is placed right next to her. She jumps back a bit but is stopped by Fred catching her and taking a seat next to the sodas, having the case in-between to two.

May: Oh. Hi...Fred.

Fred: What are you doing out here? It's warmer and more comfortable inside than out.

May: I just...feel safer out here.

Fred: You doing ok? Ever since classes started you've just been, well distant.

May: It's just that...I mean I don't. I um?

Fred: May. I understand your situation.

May: (She brings her knees up to her chin and hugs them to her body.) No you don't.

Fred: Alright, maybe I don't. (He opens a can of soda and offers one to May which she takes but after some hesitation.) But that is why I want to know.

May: You don't.

Fred: Yes I do. May, as your leader I am responsible for every action you take and-

May: Is that why? So you can protect yourself.

Fred: (Places his hand on her shoulder.) And as your friend, I want to know so I can help and make you better. (May looks down at the ground, sorry for her outburst.) Look, despite what Peach may say and think, I, we, the team, can tell you are something special. Ember is right, you know.

May: Hm? (She looks back to Fred.)

Fred: You belong here. I can see that. I can see it in your actions, your face. So...what's going on with you?

May: It's just? I appreciate the help, and warmness, Fred. But it's, personal.

Fred: I understand.

May: Hm?

Fred: Ghost stories.

May: What?

Fred: You want to hear one?

May: I don't see the relevance of-

Fred: Do you?

Sure: (Slightly annoyed) Sure

Pan to the moon, detailing Fred's story

Fred: A boy growing up with an amazing family lives in a far away place. In this place, he has a good friend and close family friends. However, one night, a fire struck the town. The boy and his family were fine, but the family friends were not. The boys parents ran to help with the boy himself. As the parents were helping the family friends, fire surrounded them. The boy was so sacred that he pushed the air, and the flames moved. He had discovered his Semblance. The boy's father was so proud. As the family friends were able to escape, the boy could keep his semblance active forever and broke. The fire engulfed the parents, killing them.

Cut back to the two. May appears scared and surprised.

Fred: We all have our ghost stories, its a matter of when or how we tell it. (He gets up and walks back to the door.) If you ever need anything, or you want to tell yours. Feel free.

Fred walks into the stairwell. May is still on the roof contiplantisng what Fred said. May then gets up and walks back to her room. She enters the room to see the entire team asleep on their beds. May then sits in her bed and lies down.

May: Time to end mine.

She covers herself with the blanket and scene cuts to black.


	7. Motivational Push

The opening ends to May and Leia walking through the cafeteria and place their food down at a random table. Leia and May sit next to one another.

Leia: Look, I'm just saying. The island could use a CCT Tower.

May: Menagerie does not need a CCT Tower, alright.

Leia: But, its a major civilizational site. Don't you think it's appropriate?

May: Do I think it's appropriate? Yes. But blame laws that prevent it from happening. Besides, if another CCT is added, imagine what that could do for the system. So, no. It may be a large area, it is unnecessary. End OF STORY!

Leia: Fine, whatever. Hey, you doing alright?

May: I'm fine. I'm just...dealing with a ghost.

Leia: Want to talk about it?

May:...No.

Fred and Ember then join the girls sitting down and eating their lunch.

Ember: And that is how I was able to get a free burger at that stand.

Fred: Ember. I was there, and no. That never happened.

Leia: What are you... you know what, never mind.

Ember: You sure, it's a good story. (He looks to May who appears distressed.) (Whispers to Leia) She doing ok?

Leia: She's dealing with some stuff right now.

May: Look, guys. I'm fine. Believe me.

Leia: We do, May. But it just seems that-

May: I said it was fine. (She gets up to leave.) I just...am going to do some work for Oobleck.

Fred: My notes are in my bag back at the dorm. Feel free.

May: Got it. Thanks.

May leaves the group.

Leia: You seem perfectly fine with her...state.

Fred: I'm not. At all. But, if she needs help, she will tell us when she feels is right. I may be leader, but I do not control you guys. She'll make the choice and I just hope she'll make the right one.

Ember: So do I.

_________________________________________________________

May is doing research at her desk. She pulls up police records and White Fang reports. She also has an article up that reads "General arrested...". She then gets up and looks at herself in a mirror with her cat ears exposed. She appears to almost be in tears and softly pets her own ears. She then puts her hood on and grabs Wonderland. She begins to polish the blade while sitting on her bed. She sighs deeply and looks out her window.   
_________________________________________________________

Fred is seen in Oobleck's room writing down notes by himself. While writing down notes, Dr. Oobleck himself enters the room.

Oobleck: I see you still copy down notes from future chapters, Mr. Scorch.

Fred: Oh, well um? Yeah. I enjoy history, a lot, incase you haven't noticed, sir.

Oobleck: Yes. And your team. Everything is alright with them.

Fred: Almost everyone.

Oobleck: Care to elaborate.

Fred: Well, recently. One of my teammates, my friend, is going through a rough time. She seems...like she doesn't belong. And don't get me wrong, she is an amazing fighter, and a nice person. It's just, I'm concern for her. We all are.

Oobleck: Well, it appears your team is tight nit despite this one member.

Fred: She's distant. We all have talked to her about it and well, nothing.

Oobleck: Yes, yes I can see. So, as leader, how will address this issue? Will you force her into an answer or not?

Fred: I don't want to force anyone to do anything. She's her own person, she can make her own choices. But I do want her to open up more.

Oobleck: Well, it appears that you have a difficult decision ahead of you.

Fred: Yeah, its at times like these I wish I had...

Oobleck: Yes, go on.

Fred: Its nothing, Doctor.

Oobleck: Is about the town attack from all those years ago.

Fred: How did you-

Oobleck: Professor Ozpin had informed everyone at all the academies of their passing. I wish my condolences to you.

Fred: Thanks. I guess.

Oobleck: Yes. Time does have a way with testing our bonds. However, it also has a way to strengthen ourselves.

Fred: I understand. I know what I must do.

Oobleck: Good. Now, run along. Classes begin in...half an hour. Best of luck.

Fred runs out the door.

_________________________________________________________

May places a glove onto her hand. She then returns to polishing her sword. The door opens to reveal the remaining members of Team FLME.

May: I said I'm fine.

Ember: What, we can't come back to our own dorm now?

May lowers her head. Leia walks over and notices some articles open on May's computer.

Leia: Hey what you got going on here?

May: Nothing. (She closes her computer.) I'm going to train real quick before class.

Fred grabs her arm before she gets past him.

Fred: Stay safe, and please be careful. Alright.

May: Got it.

May leaves the room and the door closes enveloping the scene in black.


	8. Field Trip

The opening ends to May in her dorm room, placing her hood over head and placing her sword on her back. She sighs and breaths a little deeply. Pan over to Ember Ignis standing in the doorway.

Ember: So, (May gasps and turns around.) where are you going?

May walks towards him to get out of the room.

May: Nowhere you need to know.

Ember grabs her arm, similar to Fred.

Ember: May, please? Don't do this to yourself. We are a team, not the three of us and you. All of us.

May: Ember!

Ember: Please. For the love of all that holy to this world, listen to me! (He lets go of May.) Look, if this is what your going to do for all four years, then this is what I'm going to do as well.

May: Will there be any convincing you otherwise?

Ember: Try me.

May then looks around with her eyes and then lock eyes with Ember.

_________________________________________________________

Fred and Leia just finished class and are walking through the hallways to their dorm room.

Leia: How, I mean? How do you understand that man?

Fred: Oobleck, I don't at all. I just read ahead and copy important facts.

Leia: Well somehow your betting me there.

Fred: And everything else?

Leia: Oh, Fred, buddy. No. Not even close.

They enter their dorm.

Fred: Well, I was just wondering.

Leia: Well what...did you-

Leia sees a note on Fred's bed and on his desk.

Leia: What's this?

Leia reads the letter. She hands it to Fred.

Leia: Your gonna want to read this.

Fred reads the letter and his mouth is ajar.

Fred: We need to move, now!

The two run out and drop the note.

_________________________________________________________

Fred and Leia are riding the Crimson Dynamo, leaving Beacon and enter the streets of Vale.

Leia: You have any idea where they are? Or what that 'ghost story' thing was about?

Fred: Where they are? No idea. But we'll find them somehow. The 'ghost story' thing? I think May decided to take my advice.

Leia: So this is now your fault.

Fred:...Yes.

The two continue down the road into the heart of Vale.

_________________________________________________________

May and Ember are walking up through the woods of Patch and the two are relatively silent.

Ember: So...ah where are we exactly going?

May: Places.

Ember: Look, Kitten. I don't mind the strong silent type or the mysterious nature but I would like some form of intel on where we are going.

May: Listen, I didn't bring you to question, just for...additional forces. And this ISN'T a date!

Ember: Yeah, you said it, not me.

May turns around giving Ember an annoyed face while Ember keeps his smile. She turns back around and continues down the path. Ember follows her.

Ember: Look I was just...what.

The two walk in front of a large prison compound. Ember stops while May keeps going.

Ember: So, um is this our destination? Hey wait up.

The scene changes to the two walking through a cell block escorted by two guards. The two walk past prisoner after prisoner. The two stop in front of a large cell at the end of the block with a man sitting alone on a wooden bench attached to the wall.

Guard: Hey, Ombre. You got a visitor.

Shadow Ombre turns his head to the bars and sees May and Ember standing there. The guards back away, giving the students some room.

Shadow: Well. What do you want?

May: I've come to show you what I have become.

Shadow: A pathetic waste of time and energy.

May: I've come to show you what a Faunus can do. (She takes off her hood.) Father.

Shadow stands up and cracks his back. He then turns towards the bars and runs all full speed forward. As his hand reaches through the bars to grab May, she is thrown out of the way by Ember. Shadow then grabs Ember's fox ear and pulls, resulting in great pain as Ember screams in torture. May looks on in horror as Shadow laughs to himself. The guards come back in and beat Shadow's arm back into the cell as Ember stumbles away, still holding is ear.

Shadow: 'Father'. No no little one I am a general. And as I recall. Your parents abandoned you. Left for dead on the side street in hopes you would die. (May continues to look at him and is visibly frightened.) You are weak, pathetic and worthless. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I learned you ran off.

May: They wouldn't.

Shadow: Then how did you end up in my care, little one. (Laughs) Think, May. And remember, no one will love you nor accept you. Not now and not ever.

May: Your wrong!

Shadow: Am I?

May turns to Ember who is still clutching his ear in pain as he looks back at her.

Ember: May!

Shadow lungs forward and pulls on May's cat ear twice as heard as to Ember's resulting in her screaming as loud as possible in pain. The guards again beat Shadow's arm back into his cell. Ember gets up and wraps his arms around May.

Ember: Lets just go.

She nods and begin to walk out with Ember and the guards. Shadow returns to his bench, laughing.

Shadow: You cannot stop them. No one can stop them. You cannot stop what is to come, sweetheart!

The two walk out of the prison both still in pain as May runs ahead of Ember who turns back to the prison.

Ember: Ok. I know you hate me asking questions, but what was all that? May? (He turns around to find no one present.) May! (He looks down to see foot prints, May's size. He then sniffs the air.) You can turn invisible, but not your scent.

Ember begins to run towards the town of Patch. The scene turns black.


	9. Mission to Vale

The opening ends to Fred and Leia driving through downtown Vale. The two pull over to a small shop in the middle of town square. The two get off Crimson Dynamo and walk onto the side walk after pulling over.

Fred: The town square was Ember's usually hang out spot at Signal. We should be able to locate a clue here? I hope.

Leia: We've been searching for 5 hours now. The day's coming to a close.

Fred: Then we better hurry.

The two enter a shop and walk up to the counter. Leia rings a bell. A woman walks in from the back of the store.

Store Clerk: Hello. Anything I can assist you with today?

Fred: We're looking for a fox Faunus. Tall, around my height. Two large fox ears. Greenish-orange jacket. Tanned skin.

Store Clerk: Were they with anyone?

Leia: A girl in a prink hood. Purple armor and pink coat.

Store Clerk: Sounds familiar. I think they walked by a few hours ago. Didn't come in though.

Leia: (Frantically) Did you see where they went?

Store Clerk: They just kept on walking that way (points down to road where Fred and Leia were driving to.) You can ask some of the other shop owners, but that is all I can give you. Sorry.

Fred: No need. Thank you.

The two teenagers walk out of the store waving to the clerk. They walk up to Crimson Dynamo and Fred hands Leia a helmet. Fred places on a pair of goggles and a red helmet and mounts the motorcycle.

Leia: So, where do you think they are?

Fred: Right now. Fighting May's ghost. Physically...or mentally. (Shakes his head.) Look that doesn't matter. What does matter is we find them and fast. Before something bad happens to them.

Leia: You know, you do seem a little overprotective of them.

Fred: Their my team, OUR team.

Leia: But both can fight and take care of themselves. We saw first hand.

Fred: Look, I just don't like people getting hurt under my watch. (He starts up the motor) Not now, not ever. Not again. (He drives off.)

Leia: Want to talk about it?

Fred: Its not relevant.

Leia: But May's 'ghost' is?

Fred: More than mine.

They keep driving on the road.

_________________________________________________________

May turns visible in a dark alley way. She slides down a wall and remains hidden behind a garbage bin. She breaths heavily and closes her eyes tightly. She appears to be on the verge of tears. She hugs her legs up to her chest and begins to bawl her eyes out.

Ember: You know (May suddenly stops and looks at Ember.) you may be able turn invisible but you cant really hid your foot prints or scent. (He walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

May: You heard him.

Ember: You think I care?

May looks away.

May: Just go.

Ember: But... (He reaches into his jacket) I stole you some food. (He pulls out an clean red apple.)

May takes it, tears in her eyes. She looks up to Ember who has a soft, friendly smile, not the cocky one she was use to.

May: (Sniff) (Whispering) Thank you.

May begins to cry harden than before. Ember wraps his arms around her and pulls her close so that her head is lying on his chest. He removes her hood and begins to pet her softly.

Ember: Its ok...I'm here now. Sh sh. Its ok. (He repeats the phrase and keeps pulling her closer, petting her.)

May drops her apple and pulls Ember closer to her. With the force, she is able to squeeze a second red apple from his jacket. The second apple rolls along the ground and bumps into May's as both now lean against one another as Ember and May embrace.

Ember: I'm never going to let you go. (Ember pulls May onto his lap.)

Ember fells along May's forearm, covered by her gloves. He fells bumps around the wrist and begins to take off her glove. When he does, May brags his hand and looks to Ember. Ember looks at her again, his eyes saying all that is needed and May lets go of him. He removes her glove to reveal fresh cut marks and old scars along May's wrist.

Ember: May?

May: I'm sorry.

Ember: These are fresh!

May: I'm sorry. (She continues to cry.) I'm sorry.

Ember embraces her again.

Ember: It's ok. Just please, no more. (He tightly embraces her again.) Not again.

_________________________________________________________

At the prison, Shadow is still in his cell, hands on his head, thinking. A guard comes to the cell with a tray of food. The guard slides the food into the cell allowing Shadow to eat. The guard then walks away not caring. Shadow quickly opens his eyes and walks over to the tray. He picked up the potato and cut it open to reveal a bomb with a note saying "Potatoes in this place are good. -R"

Shadow walks over the barred window of his cell to see a large wall. He looks up to the top of the wall to see a White Fang Officer, Nolan Runderen, from the warehouse break in appear. He nods and Shadow's follow suit. He places the bomb on the window and forms a fist to Nolan. He nods and goes on his radio.

Nolan: (Radio) We are a go. Package is about to move.

Roz: (Radio) Good.

Nolan: (Radio) Bravo prepare to engage.

Nolan forms another fist to Shadow and the general arms the bomb. Shadow walks to the bars and the explosion goes off. The cell block's entrance then explodes and White Fang goons enter and open fire. Nolan enters Shadow's cell through the destroyed wall.

Nolan: Ready?

Shadow: For Faunus I will admit, you and your teams are quit proficient.

Nolan: Noted.

Alarms go off.

Nolan: We need to move now.

Shadow: Agreed.

The two leave the cell through the large hole in the wall. A guard comes up to bars of Shadow's cell. He pulls out his gun and aims it at Shadow. However, a sword stabs him in the back, killing him instantly. The two men enter a bullhead and take off with two other bullheads and leave the prison area and fly over the city of Patch.

_________________________________________________________

Ember and May are still in each other's embrace. Suddenly, they hear airships overhead as Ember looks up to see three bullheads fly overhead towards Patch docks. Ember squints to see a White Fang logo on one of them.

Ember: White Fang?

May looks up.

May: We need to move.

Ember: What?

May: It's our job remember. So let's do our job.

May smiles at Ember who smiles back.

_________________________________________________________

Fred and Leia continue their search, now entering the docks of Vale. The two enter a ferry and are on their way to Patch. Leia looks up and tabs Fred's shoulder.

Leia: Look.

The two see the White Fang ships heading to Patch's industrial port.

Fred: Fang!

Leia: And when there's trouble.

Fred: There's Ember.

Scene cuts to black.


	10. Pink Shadow

The opening ends to Nolan and Shadow's bullhead landing at the Patch Industrial Docks with the two other White Gang bullheads. The two leaders step out with White Fang soldiers after them. The soldiers begin to load up a dust shipment from local freighters. Shadow and Nolan are seen overlooking the operation.

Shadow: I will admit to my discouragement of your race. However, I can never deny your resolve and drive, Lieutenant.

Nolan: Just be thankful that she agreed to work with you.

Shadow: No young one. YOU should be thankful. (Shadow walks down towards the soldiers as Nolan sneers.) Despite that. I must thank you, Nolan. Your men have truly proven your combat prowess.

Nolan: I try.

Shadow: Indeed you do.

Nolan: At the rate their moving, the entire docks should be cleared within a hour.

Shadow: Amazing, truly amazing.

Ember and May run up and take cover behind one of the large crates of dust. They both look on to see Shadow and Nolan standing, overseeing the operation. Ember also spots several guards roaming the area.

Ember: So, you have a plan to take these guys out?

May: I..don't know. Never fought White Fang before.

Ember: Alright. (He looks out again.) Don't worry about the Fang. I can handle them. You just deal with the guys you want.

May: Shadow Ombre. (She and Ember look at one another. May has a strong and determined face.) I want to place Shadow Ombre back into his cell. If you can deal with the commander?

Ember: Just had to ask, and I'll do it.

They nod at one another as May turns invisible. Ember then grabs one of the guards and brings him behind the crate. Several punches are heard and Ember come out unscathed and runs towards the Fang. As Ember is running, White Fang guards spot him and turn towards him. They draw out weapons and begin to open fire.

Ember dodges the bullets and uppercuts one of the guards. He then draws out his knives and converts them to pistols and shoots two guards on his left and one on his right. Ember jumps onto the shoulders of an incoming member and uses his shoulders to leap higher. Ember turns around mid air and shoots the guard. When he lands, he turns around and blocks a sword swing with his knives before slashing the soldier with his left hand knife.

Nolan and Shadow are now brought to Ember's attention at Nolan opens fire at Ember. The latter evades and does a summersault jump towards the two leaders. He punches Shadow in the face and kicks Nolan in the same region. He lands and does a slide kick to Nolan who leaps back to evade. Nolan fires again, but misses as Ember now clashes with Nolan's bayonet on his rifle. Nolan gives a strong slash down, forcing Ember to stumble off. As Nolan goes into another strike, Ember blocks with his knives and has a single knee on the ground due to the lieutenants strength.

Ember converts his knives back to pistols and shoots over and over again until he is free from Nolan's grasp. Ember then leaps up and back onto his feet and runs around Nolan, constantly giving him a barrage of gunfire. Nolan charges at Ember and tackles him. Ember brings his feet up to Nolan's stomach and kicks him off. Ember flips onto his feet, runs at and punches Nolan in the face. Another punch comes to Nolan's face. Ember then uppercuts Nolan, sending him into the air as Ember roundhouse kicks the lieutenant away. As Ember smiles, gunfire from White Fang goons lays upon him. Ember then runs off.

Standing and watching the fight, Shadow Ombre looks around, seemingly knowing an attack is approaching. Suddenly, a kick reaches the old general's face, making him stumble back. May becomes visible again and swings her sword toward him only to have Shadow counter with his own blade.

Shadow: I will admit, you have improved since you ran away, little girl.

May stops the push and bends backwards to avoid Shadow's strike. She converts her sword into her sniper and shoots him in the chest, sending herself away in a roll. When she comes out of the roll, she faces Shadow as he picks her up by the throat and slams her to the ground. He then picks her up again and throws her towards some crates. May regains her composure and fires at Shadow, who deflects all of her bullets, except her ice dust round as it freezes his entire arm.

May the runs up and attempts to kick him again, only Shadow uses his free left arm to block the kick and sends May back again towards the left. In one motion, Shadow destroys the ice around his arm and begins to walk towards May.

Shadow: Leave it to you to be quit the nuisances.

May: Shut it!

Shadow: Then do it. Make me.

May fires again, but Shadow is already behind her and slams two fist at her back. However, May quickly leaps up and dodges the strike. When she lands on a crate she is shot by Nolan who converts his rifle to a sword. He quickly moves it to block his back as Ember comes in to strike him. Nolan pushes the strike back and turns around as Ember delivers another kick to his face. While low to the ground, Ember kicks Nolan in his stomach and again in his face. As Ember goes into another strike, Nolan grabs his wrist and slams it into the ground, forming a crater, unlike Shadow's strike.

Nolan: I will admit, boy. You are a lot more challenging then the girl.

Ember: (Mumbling due to the concrete) What can I say. I die hard.

Nolan: The White Fang could always use a strong man like you.

Ember: Um? Let me think, how about no!

Nolan: Fine then, boy!

Nolan picks up Ember again and slams him back into the earth. As Nolan goes for another strike, Fred and Leia appear with Crimson Dynamo. Leia hops off and opens fire at the goons while Fred roundhouse kicks Nolan with a great deal of force, knocking the lieutenant back and dropping Ember.

Fred: I would question why you two are out here, but we've got a bigger situation.

Ember: Agreed.

Fred: Alright. You and Leia deal with the guards. I'll take the officer. (He begins to run but stops) Where's May?

Ember: May!

Ember runs back into the cargo area of the docks as Fred turns towards Nolan getting up. Fred leaps at Nolan with his feet going for a two feet kick until Nolan blocks with his sword. Fred jumps back from his attack as Nolan runs up and slashes his sword with Fred evading or blocking strikes. Fred activates his wrist blades and controls his sword and flung Nolan around. Fred runs up to kick again until moves around punches Fred in the back.

Nolan runs at Fred again and Fred blocks his strike, pinning the latter back against a large crate. Nolan looks right at Fred and then sees his emblem on his jacket. He gasps then smiles.

Nolan: Finally, I get to kill a Scorch.

Fred: What?

Suddenly, Leia comes in and whacks Nolan back with her clubs and opens fire at the lieutenant. Fred looks to where Leia had just come from to see knocked out White Fang soldiers. When Nolan sees the carnage too, he uppercuts Leia and runs towards the bullhead.

Scene changes to Shadow walking through the crates of the dock. Shadow holds his blade firmly and looks around. May leaps off a large crate and strikes, but is blocked by Shadow and is punched into another crate.

Shadow: You should've learn quickly that I was not just the General of Vale's military forces for my savage might, but also my cunning.

Shadow pulls out a pistol and soots a cord connecting a crate right above May. She is barley able to dodge the crate and is grabbed and pushed into the crate.

Shadow: This, little girl. Is where you die, like you should have years ago!

Shadow goes into one final strike.

Ember: May!

Ember sees May, beaten and broken and activates his Semblance. He runs at full force towards Shadow who just now turns to the boy. Ember punches Shadow with such a force, it sends him through two crates. Ember leaps over the crates and punches down on Shadow, making him stumble. Ember uppercuts Shadow, sending him into the air. 

He jumps up, warps his legs around Shadow's waist and pile drives him into the ground, forming a crater. Ember let go of Shadow and proceed to kick him with both feet through the concrete.

As Shadow stands up, he shakes his head to regain his bearings as Ember emerges in front of him and punches him again, sending him back and into another crate. 

Ember goes in for one final strike and punches him through the crate and sends him into a brick wall, forcing another crater. Ember's semblance wears off and he returns to his regular state. He turns back towards May who is limbing towards him. He runs towards her and embraces her.

Overlooking the fight is Nolan who has a face of anger and walks into his bullhead and the ship takes off.

_________________________________________________________

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, Ember and May sit on boxes, Fred and Leia come up to the pair. Shadow Ombre enters a police van with armed guards and drives off. May gets up and walks towards Leia and Fred.

May: Look guys I'm sor-

Leia quickly embraces her. She then lets go after a few seconds.

Leia: Do NOT scare me like that again. (She embraces May again and lets go.) I'm just happy your safe.

Fred: I should be upset. (May looks sad.) But, I'm more happy to have you back. Both of you.

Ember: Eh. It was nothing.

Leia hits Ember on the shoulder, right near a bruise. 

Ember: Ow! What was that for?

May: For taking all the credit.

Leia: Yep (Yawns) I don't about you guys but its late and we don't have class tomorrow. Please put two and two together?

Fred: Yeah, let's get going.

Ember: Thank you!

The four leave the scene with Ember and Leia having one arm wrapped around May as Fred leads the group out of the docks. Pan up to two figures in the shadows watching over the scene.

Bazaar: They are not ready.

Isaac: Relax Bazaar he'll be fine. It's Fred we're talking about, not some idiot.

Bazaar: But still, Isaac. Will he be ready for what is to come?

Isaac: He will be. He has to be. Come on, Qrow needs us.

The figures disappear

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" while watching the scene seeing Team FLME leave the area.

Ozpin: Hmm?

_________________________________________________________

Nolan walks into a dark warehouse. When he enters, the door closes behind him. He bows on one knee.

Nolan: M' lady. I have failed you.

Roz: Have you now?

Nolan: The shipment was not as received as instructed. And...General Ombre was captured.

Roz: It is fine.

Nolan: Miss Quarzo?

Roz: No matter, they do not even realize that they have lost.

Nolan rises to his feet after Roz walks pass him. Next to Nolan stands Lavender Kristal smiling at him. He nods and the two follow Roz Quarzo as she gives an evil little smile before cutting to black.


End file.
